


Tease

by tarialdarion



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Danny is a tease, Episode: s06e09, Episode: s06e10, First Time, M/M, Steve is not subtle, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: "“Shut up,” he said, refusing to look at them and silently appreciating the way Danny sauntered across the street. After six years of Danny’s tight shirts, slow (and hard-won) willingness to finally take off his shirt, and low-slung board shorts, he thought maybe he was desensitized to Danny’s unwitting appeal.He was not, and this case only confirmed that.Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he had to jerk off in the bathrooms."Spans across 6.09 and 6.10.





	Tease

The second Danny walked out of the van as “Professor Jeffries”, Steve’s mind started screaming at him:  _ABORT ABORT ABORT_. He told it firmly to shut up and clenched his first hard just once to get himself under control. For once, any worries about Gabriel and concerns for the case seemed far away and all that mattered was the way that shirt pulled across Danny’s shoulders and the way his loose tie emphasized his bare throat. 

When Danny leaned over to grab his case, still kvetching about this case and how he had no idea how to run a classroom, Steve couldn’t help the way his eyes strayed to outline the curve of his ass. Danny straightened and turned around, Steve quickly averting his eyes and coughing just once to cover any strangled noise he may or may not have made. He met Kono’s knowing gaze from where she stood at the van door and refused to blush at being caught ogling Danny.

It’s not like his attraction to his partner is a new thing, but  _fuck_ , his idea to have Danny go undercover was either the best thing or the worst thing he has ever done. 

When Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of  _glasses_ , Steve internally groaned. Worst thing, it was  _definitely_  the worst thing.

“Steve!” Steve blinked at the sound of his name and focused enough to see Danny standing in front of him, a bemused smile on his face. “Are you back with us?”

Steve pulled himself together, actively avoiding the filthy thoughts crowding into his brain. “What?” He asked, cringing at how irritable he sounded.

Danny cocked his head. “I said that I’m headed out to the campus for my first class and if I murder any of the students, it’s your fault.”

Steve laughed at Danny’s indignant tone. “Go,” He clasped Danny’s shoulder with one hand, steadily ignoring the heat of Danny’s skin seeping through the thin material of the shirt, “I’m sure they’ll love you.”

Steve watched Danny walk away, very aware of the smirks adorning the faces of both Kono and Eric behind him.

“Shut up,” he said, refusing to look at them and silently appreciating the way Danny sauntered across the street. After six years of Danny’s tight shirts, slow (and hard-won) willingness to finally take off his shirt, and low-slung board shorts, he thought  _maybe_  he was desensitized to Danny’s unwitting appeal. 

He was not, and this case only confirmed that. 

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he had to jerk off in the bathrooms.

* * *

 

Steve pulled up to the campus to pick Danny up after a class, idly watching the students walk by until Danny slid into the passenger seat, groaning loudly as he put on his seatbelt. 

“Seems like the day went well.”

“Just drive, please.” Danny waved a hand towards the road and thunked his head back against the headrest. 

“That good, huh?” Steve pulled out into the road, grinning

“I swear, if I never have to see another co-ed or hear another business-related innuendo again, I will die a happy man.”

“Still hitting on you?” Steve attempted not to laugh at the dismay in Danny’s voice.

“I’m their teacher!” Danny raised his voice, his gestures displaying his obvious frustration. 

Steve shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. “I guess you just make the professor thing look good.” He muttered quietly to himself as Danny continued ranting. A sudden silence from the passenger seat made him glance over to see Danny gaping at him.

“Seriously? I’m telling you how frustrated I am and you’re making jokes?”

Steve laughed weakly, grasping onto the excuse. “It’s just hilarious to see you like this, that’s all.” Danny remained silent and a glance in his direction showed him staring at Steve, his brow furrowed and head cocked as it always was when he was puzzling through an idea. 

Steve cleared his throat loudly. “So, uh, how’s Eric doing?” 

That finally set Danny off and Steve breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he could get through this intact.

 

* * *

 

“You sure know an awful lot about boxing, Danny,” Steve said, grabbing some dishes from the long table and taking them into the kitchen.

“Is that a question I hear?”

Steve shot him a grin from around the corner. “Nah, just curiosity.”

Danny huffed. “You expect me to believe that you know about my business minor, but you didn’t know about the boxing?”

Steve hummed as he started to put away the food, acknowledging the truth in Danny’s statement. “We should spar some time.”

Danny finished grabbing all the trash from the living room and walked into the kitchen to throw it away and shook his head. “No way, you’d just throw some ninja moves at me and then be smug for the rest of our lives.”

Steve ignored the tightening in his chest at Danny’s casual implication. “C’mon,” He cajoled, “it’ll be fun.”

Danny raised his eyes to the ceiling, hands on his hips. “I don’t know how you talk me into these things,” He muttered, and Steve grinned.

“Is that a yes?”

Danny glared at him. “Fine, it’s a yes.”

Steve’s grin grew. “This will be great.”

* * *

 

Steve was going to die.

He was going to combust from the lust flooding his thoughts and the sexual tension tightening in his muscles.

When he had suggested they spar, he hadn’t thought about the fact that it meant Danny would be wearing a tight pair of training shorts and a boxing jersey that looked like it was molded to Danny’s figure. Steve just wanted to rub up against Danny to see if the material was as tight as it looked. The only thing better would be if Danny had forgone the jersey and Steve could see his muscles bunch and flex without any concealment.

His mouth went completely dry as Danny stretched, the jersey riding up just enough to display his hip bones and a line of tanned skin, a short curl of hair dipping underneath the waistband of the shorts. He tore his eyes away as Danny finished tying his boxing shoes, and turned quickly, clearing his throat and taking a long drink of water.  _You are a professional_ , he reminded himself,  _you have gone years without jumping him_.  _You can handle this_.

He faced Danny, determined that if he had to endure a few hours of this, he was going to take as much advantage as possible of this situation. “You know, it’s much hotter here than in Jersey,” he mentioned, feigning a hopefully convincing casual air. Danny raised his eyebrows.

“And?” He asked, grabbing his used but obviously high-quality sparring gloves from his bag. 

“So,” Steve said, mirroring Danny’s actions and steadily refusing to look at his partner, “maybe you’d be more comfortable without a shirt.”

He heard Danny make a choking noise that almost sounded like a laugh. “You know that we’re inside, right?” He asked. 

Steve frowned, finally looking over at Danny. “So?”

“So,” Danny said, beginning to wrap his hands, “there’s  _air conditioning_.”

Steve felt his cheeks flood with color. “Right,” he grabbed his own hand wrap, “of course.” 

The deep, overwhelming  _want_  crowding his thoughts apparently did not help him make subtle and effective plans.

They both finished their wrapping, Danny occasionally making a chuckling noise and Steve firmly ignoring him, and walked over to the mat, gloves on and ready to go. 

Steve took his stance and Danny smiled ferally. “Should’ve known you’d be an offensive boxer, babe.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows, mildly surprised by Danny’s immediate analysis. He nodded to Danny’s arms. “Defensive? That’s your go-to? Although I guess someone of your size might need it.” He knew he was playing with fire, but an angry Danny was an attractive Danny.

Danny narrowed his eyes, defiance sparking in his look. “Try to make it this worth my while,” he challenged, and Steve grinned, always thrilled by Danny’s willingness to match him, word for word and punch for punch. 

He lunged, and Danny ducked, landing a hard jab against Steve’s side before dancing away, already thrumming with the adrenaline of a fight. Steve recovered quickly, taking his stance and watching Danny carefully. They quickly fell into a rhythm, their ability to anticipate each other’s actions leading to seamless movements, matching each other blow for blow until Danny rolled under Steve’s swing, landing a surprising punch combination to Steve’s body that threw him off and landed him on the mat, coughing with the sudden force of Danny’s blows.

Steve was stunned, instantly so hard that it almost hurt. He knew Danny had skills but  _fuck_. Competent people had always been attractive to him and the laughing, smug glint in Danny’s eyes had Steve ready to fuck him right in the middle of the gym. He bounded up quickly, taking his stance again and they circled each other. 

They were tied 2-2 when Danny held up a glove, glancing at the clock. “As much fun as it’s been beating you up, Grace is calling tonight and I gotta get home,” he panted. 

Steve nodded, breathing heavily and still very turned on by every punch Danny had landed. Their unintended proximity as they pushed each other to the limit, the heat of Danny’s body tangible on Steve’s skin, only left him with a deep feeling of want, emphasized by the adrenaline racing through his veins.

He hunched over, attempting to hide the evidence of his arousal, as they walked towards their bags and shed equipment, throwing the wraps and gloves into their bags. Danny stripped off his jersey and Steve couldn’t breathe for a moment, his eyes quickly taking in as much of Danny’s glimmering muscles as possible. A drop of sweat slid down his neck to rest at his collarbone and Steve was almost overwhelmed with the desire to bite at it and taste Danny’s skin for himself. 

“You, uh,” Steve cleared his throat, suddenly aware of how hoarse his voice sounded, “going to shower here?”

Danny shook his head, gathering up his stuff. “I gotta get home”.

“They’re nice showers,” Steve said desperately, hoping to be able to surreptitiously catch a glimpse of Danny’s body dripping with water in the shower. 

Danny shot him a curious look and the corner of his mouth quirked up mysteriously. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Steve.”

Steve watched him walk away and groaned internally, heading for the showers to quickly jerk off to the memory of Danny’s lithe movements and triumphant grin. 

* * *

 

“This is stupid.”

“It is not stupid,” Steve scolded, pushing Danny towards the entrance to the cage.

“Why are you so insistent on this anyway?” Danny glared at him, shoving back against Steve’s chest and Steve closed his eyes briefly, the feeling of Danny’s ass pressing back against his groin stamped into his memory.

“We’re partners,” Steve closed the gate behind them, “and we are supposed to be doing lots of things together.” He turned around to see Danny staring at him questioningly, his hands on his hips, obviously preparing to point out the obvious fact that they were constantly together.

Steve ignored Danny and let his gaze trail briefly along Danny’s body, stopping suddenly at Danny’s pants. “Uh, what the hell are you wearing?”

Danny glanced down. “These? They’re just my baseball practice pants from back in the day. I tried them on when you suggested this insane idea and whaddya know, they still fit.”

“Fit?” Steve said incredulously. Those pants didn’t just fit, they  _clung_  to every curve of Danny’s legs, shaping his strong thighs and emphasizing the tight muscles of his ass. “Jesus Christ,” Steve mumbled, whirling away quickly and clenching a hand on his thigh.

He turned back after grabbing the bats and held one out to Danny. Danny grabbed it and flashed a smile. “Ready to see how it’s done?” Steve just scowled at him.

“Stop talking and hit the damn balls, Williams.” Steve moved behind the protective barrier in the cage.

Danny grinned and swung the bat once, turning to face the pitching machine. He took his stance, the tight material of the pants stretching over his butt and Steve just barely managed to strangle a groan working its way up his throat.

_Fuck._

It’s possible he hadn’t thought this through. A ball launched towards Danny and he twisted easily, his bat hitting the ball firmly and sending it to clatter against the wall of the cage. A part of Steve was impressed at his partner’s prowess. A larger, more demanding part kept his eyes glued to the way Danny’s thigh muscles clenched visibly in those  _obscenely_  tight pants every time he hit another ball.

Steve closed his eyes, desperately fighting against the erection insistently pressing against the zipper of his pants. He adjusted himself, tamping down on the lust growing with every flex of Danny’s muscles.

“Wow, it’s hot today.” Steve knew he sounded strange but was having a very hard time caring when he really wanted Danny to just  _take his goddamn shirt off_. 

Danny stopped, walking over to the pitching machine for a moment to turn it off, and yelled back at Steve, “So?”

“So, you don’t want to get a sunburn,” Steve tried.

Danny stared at him for a long moment. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he demanded, walking over to Steve.

Steve tried not to find the indignant flush on Danny’s cheeks in any way attractive. “Can’t I look out for my partner’s health?”

Danny snorted, cocking his hips and resting his hands on them. “Says the one who regularly puts my life in danger. I’m wearing a shirt, Steven. A shirt.”

“People say that you can get sunburned through clothes too.”

“Uh huh,” Danny said, skepticism dripping from his words, “Do you even carry sunscreen?”

“No,” Steve said sheepishly.

“So just let me hit my damn balls, Steve, because I am surprisingly enjoying this. I say surprising because almost all of your ideas end up with us being shot at, captured and tied up, or in the hospital.” Danny stomped back over to the pitching machine and turned it on, readying himself for the next pitch.

The probably unintentional innuendo did not help Steve’s current flushed and horribly aroused state.  

The bathroom at the batting cages was surprisingly big enough for him to lean against the wall and jerk off to the thought of ripping those pants off Danny and fucking him in the jockstrap he just  _knew_  Danny had somewhere.

* * *

 

“You know your boy’s doing that on purpose?” Lou said, standing next to Steve in the middle of their headquarters as he mournfully watched Danny saunter away. 

“I don’t think I want to talk about this,” Steve said absently, eyes still fixed on the way Danny’s ass bounced with every step, before his mind caught up with what Lou was saying. “Wait, what?”

Lou snickered. “We all noticed weeks ago that you were staring at him more than usual and Danny’s a detective. You weren’t very subtle when you asked him if he needed help putting on sunscreen.” 

Steve flushed, remembering Danny’s bemused look and the way he dripped the sunscreen across his shoulders and chest. “That fucker,” he breathed, realization snapping into place. “I spent two days thinking about that!” 

Lou held up his hands. “Now  _I_  don’t think I want to talk about this. Go find Danny and make him tell you. Just know that this crush of yours? It goes both ways.” 

Steve was out the door before Lou could finish talking, throwing a hasty thank you over his shoulder.   
He got to Danny’s house in record time, his mind playing through all the moments that Danny had teased him: stretching and flexing, throwing off his shirt, pinning him on the floor when he was distracted by the twist of Danny’s hips.

By the time he was at Danny’s door, he was hard and probably reeking of sexual frustration. Danny opened the door at Steve’s hard knock and Steve shouldered past him. 

“Come in, Steve, nice to see you, Steve,” Danny said dryly, shutting the door. 

Steve spun around and stared at Danny. “You son of a bitch,” he hissed, stalking towards his partner, his mind barely taking in the fact that Danny was dressed only in his work slacks, Steve having probably interrupted him changing. 

“Woah,” Danny said, holding his hands up, “that seems uncalled for.”

Steve crowded Danny against the door, planting his hands on either side of Danny’s body, effectively caging him in. “You are a goddamn tease,” he said lowly, staring down at Danny’s sudden blush. 

“Took you long enough.” Danny smirked, ignoring his blush and meeting Steve’s eyes defiantly. “You weren’t subtle, babe.” He licked his lips unconsciously and Steve’s eyes were drawn to it immediately. He made a deep noise in the back of his throat and dipped his head down to capture Danny’s lips in a kiss that quickly turned deep and demanding. 

He pressed Danny against the door and ran his hands up and down Danny’s sides, attempting to touch as much bare skin as possible. He shoved a leg between Danny’s thighs and ground up against him, not even attempting to hide how turned on he was just from kissing Danny. Danny made a noise, wrenching himself away from Steve’s mouth.

“Bed,” He panted, hands clenched in Steve’s shirt, “we need a bed.”

Steve nodded frantically, biting at Danny’s lips once more before grasping his hand and dragging him down the hallway. Danny twisted his hand out of Steve’s and smacked Steve on the ass, darting ahead of him into the bedroom. Steve let out a whining noise and tackled Danny to the bed, pressing his shoulders against the mattress with his hands. Danny gave him a smug look.

“Eager, are we?”

“Goddammit, Danny,” Steve groaned, “do you know what you’ve been doing to me the past few weeks?”

Danny laughed, nodding and arching his hips up to rub roughly against Steve’s. Steve grunted and dropped down to cover Danny with his weight, letting them grind against each other. “You’re not great at hiding when you’re turned on.” Danny grasped Steve’s hair with one hand, pulling his head up to kiss him roughly, licking into his mouth, and reached down to grip Steve’s ass with the other, digging his fingernails in until Steve was moaning and pushing back against his touch.

“Pants. Off. Now.” Steve panted into Danny’s mouth, wiggling out of his embrace. He stripped quickly, tossing his clothes to the floor and watching avidly as Danny arched his hips up enough to pull of his pants and twist out of his underwear. As soon as his pants hit the floor, Steve was on top of Danny, laying biting kisses against his throat and rubbing his cock against Danny’s thigh. Danny moaned, letting his head fall back and bucking up against Steve’s abs, letting his cock find friction against his skin.

Steve licked down Danny’s body, muttering between touches, “Why are you always wearing clothes and hiding all of this? You should never wear clothes again.”

Danny laughed breathlessly, carding his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Really?” he asked, amusement coloring his tone, “you really want me to walk around Oahu completely naked for everyone to see?”

Steve growled at Danny’s words, biting at his hipbone and making Danny yelp. “The only one who should be seeing you naked is me.”

“That’s what I thought,” Danny said smugly.

Steve looked up to see Danny smirking down at him and glared at him. “You would think that sex would make you nicer.”

Danny waved a hand down at him. “You haven’t done anything yet.”

Steve growled and settled between Danny’s legs, eyeing his erection hungrily. He leaned forward to lick tentatively at the head and Danny’s breath caught. He spread his legs even further and Steve grinned smugly. “That’s what I thought,” He mocked, spreading one hand possessively across Danny’s hip and grasping his cock with the other, raising his eyes to meet Danny’s and lowering his mouth to suck at the head  _hard_.

Danny cried out, Steve’s hand forcibly keeping his hips still. Steve felt a sense of smug satisfaction as he slowly took Danny’s cock into his mouth. He set about driving Danny out of his mind, just like he had been doing to Steve for the past few weeks. He carefully observed every movement, every sound that Danny made to discover what drove him crazy and what made him scream. The velvety weight of Danny’s cock in his mouth caused a haze of lust and desire to fall across his mind, his laser focus completely centered on Danny’s cock.

He bobbed his head, sucking wetly at the head and tasting the salty precome as Danny dripped it onto his tongue. He swirled his tongue and pressed it on the underside of Danny’s cock, delighting in the choked noise Danny made. With every moan and cry that Steve drew from Danny, arousal grew in his gut until he was rutting against the sheets, desperate for release himself.

Sparks of desire flicked down his spine and he grasped Danny’s hips with both hands, holding him down firmly against the bed, and used that as leverage to suck Danny’s cock in earnest, tracing a throbbing vein with the tip of his tongue. He realized that Danny was babbling, shouts of Steve’s name interspersed with hoarse curses.

“Steve,” Danny said desperately, reaching down to grasp at Steve’s hair, “Steve – I, I’m, I’m gonna come.”

Steve hummed, taking Danny all the way down and swallowing hard. Danny shouted at the tight heat and low vibration, his cock swelling against Steve’s tongue. He came with an anguished cry, his cock shooting come down Steve’s throat, pulsing in his mouth. Steve swallowed it down, pulling back and coughing, watching Danny shake through the last vestiges of his orgasm.

The throbbing heat between his thighs made Steve suddenly aware of just how hard he was, a low thrum of arousal rushing under his skin. He straddled Danny’s waist and started stroking his cock roughly, staring down how absolutely wrecked Danny looked, his lips red and bitten, marks that Steve had left clearly visible across his neck and collarbone, his eyes wild as he came down from his orgasm.

With that sight before him, it didn’t take long for Steve to feel a tell-tale tightening in his gut, the anticipation leaving him gasping and whining, pushing up into the tight circle of his hand. He came with a shout, weeks of sexual tension ebbing from him with every pulse of come that landed on Danny’s chest.

He slumped over Danny, trembling from the force of his orgasm, and found his mouth in a daze. They kissed sloppily, breathing hard into each other’s mouths, Steve’s force of will keeping him from collapsing fully onto Danny.

He flopped over onto his side, his muscles loose and relaxed for the first time in what felt like years.

“Seems like you needed that,” Danny teased, forcing himself up to grab a shirt from the floor, sloppily cleaning the come off his chest.

“I hate you,” Steve mumbled, reaching out and pulling Danny to sprawl across Steve’s chest, their legs tangled, and Steve’s arms wound tightly around him. Steve rested his cheek on the top of Danny’s head and let Danny nestle his face into Steve’s neck, both of them wiggling until they found the most comfortable way to curl into each other.

“Liar.” Danny smiled against Steve’s neck, laying a quick kiss on his skin.

“I’m going to get you back for the past few weeks, you bastard,” Steve muttered into Danny’s hair. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Danny hummed. “Really?”

Steve made a sound of agreement, fumbling for words in his comfortable state. “Yeah, and then I won’t let you come until you apologize.”

“Sounds intense.”

“It will be.” Steve’s voice held a hint of dark promise that had Danny shivering despite himself.

“Stop it.” Danny halfheartedly slapped at Steve’s side. “I’m tired and neither of us are young enough to get it up right now.”

Steve’s arms tightened, restricting Danny’s movements. “Go to sleep so I can fuck you later,” he mumbled sleepily, refusing to let Danny ruin his lack of tension.

Danny laughed, the deep sound reverberating through Steve’s chest. “I look forward to it.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
